A Dwarvish Arrival
by cailinbeag
Summary: When Gimli's kin arrive at Minas Tirth after Aragorn's coronation, Gimli must sort out his father's aversion to Legolas. Will be multi-chapter, no slash.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt at LOTR FF, so please bear with! Will be multi-chapter if I get enough reviews. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the few characters of my own creation._

* * *

A Dwarvish Arrival

"How long until we arrive, Glóin?" Asked Rumîl, a young Dwarf who was accompanying the others on their trip to Minas Tirith.

"It will be a while, we have yet to cross the plains. It will be at least a week." Glóin replied, gazing out on the plains they were steadily riding through.

He was looking forward to seeing his son again; not knowing whether he had survived or not had been killing him. Gimli's letter had said little, and what had been said was vague. However, he mentioned that one of the Men of the Fellowship, called Boromir, had died protecting the two younger Hobbits and that the other Man, Aragorn son of Arathorn, would soon be crowned as the rightful King of Gondor. Gimli told that Gandalf the Grey was now Gandalf the White, though the Dwarves were unsure as to what that meant. The letter went on to say that the Fellowship had visited Lothlórien where they met the Lord Celeborn and the Lady of Light, Galadriel. The Fellowship had been split up by Boromir's death, and went on to explain various places visited and people met, though none was told in detail. But what worried Glóin the most, besides the vagueness of the whole letter, was the brief mention of Moria, but the lack of explanation to go with the mention, and Glóin was vexed and could only guess that Gimli wanted to explain it personally.

"Glóin?" A voice spoke to Glóin, interrupting his thoughts. Turning, he saw Thorin III Stonehelm, son of Dáin, now the King since his father's death in the War of the Ring riding beside him.

"Ah, forgive me, my lord. I was lost in my thoughts."

"Nay, Glóin, you, more than most, are entitled to your contemplations, particularly when being united with your son after being separated from him during those troubled times. I came to enquire after the people that Gimli mentioned in his letter, for I have never met any of them except Gandalf, and Lord Elrond briefly."

"Of course. I will do my best to explain them, but I must say that I have never met many of them myself. Whom do you wish to know about first?"

"Let us start with Gimli's companions."

"That would be sensible," Glóin agreed, "As you know, Lord Elrond named them the Fellowship of the Ring, consisting of two men, four hobbits, an elf, Gimli and Gandalf the Grey, and they were given the task of accompanying the Ringbearer."

"I have heard much of this Ringbearer, yet know little."

"He is a Hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo, and the adopted nephew and heir to Bilbo Baggins. He is the last Ringbearer, for he completed the task given to him, though at a cost."

"Yes, now I remember. I met Bilbo once, when I was young, and many used to allude him, especially when talking of the adventures of the Company." Thorin did not ask Glóin to clarify what he meant about completing the task; he was sure that it would explained by Gimli.

Glóin chuckled, "Yes, I am sure. He certainly made things interesting, and saved us from certain situations more than once. We would never have got out freely and without negotiation from the Elvenking's dungeons if it were not for him."

"I have heard that the Elvenking's son was part of the Fellowship as well."

"Yes. He is called Legolas Greenleaf."

"You have met him?"

"Yes, a number of times. He fought with his father's people at the Battle of Five Armies and was present at the council of Lord Elrond. He seemed to be close to Aragorn son of Arathorn, the new King of Gondor."

"Is he as despicable as his father seems to be?"

"I do not know. I do not think that he shares his father's hatred for us, though he disliked us enough at the council. Gimli did not speak much of him, but made no complaints, so they may have come to an agreement."

"And I take it we will meet him at Minas Tirith?"

"Yes, along with many others." Thorin nodded, satisfied with the information he had gained, and rode away.

At Minas Tirith, Legolas, Éomer and Gimli sat together on one of the balconies of Aragorn's palace overlooking the Pelennor Fields. It was late afternoon, and the sun would set in a number of hours. The three of them were discussing the various dignitaries and visitors that Aragorn would receive in the coming days when his coronation had taken place.

"Will your fathers come?" Éomer asked his two friends.

"I do not know, but some of my kin should be coming." Gimli answered, with a worried expression on his face.

"And you, Legolas?"

"My father shall send a group, but whether he will come himself is unsure. I believe that he has been meeting with Celeborn to discuss the forests since the shadow has been lifted from Mirkwood."

"But you wish him to come?"

"I shall see him when I return home. He has no great love for Aragorn and his dislike for dwarves is well known, but he has great respect for Arwen, and it will be his last opportunity to see Elrond before he departs to Valinor."

"He does not like Aragorn?" Gimli questioned, slightly puzzled.

"It is not that he dislikes him, but my father does not see mortals in the same light as Lord Elrond, and never understood Lord Elrond's wish to bring Aragorn up in Imladris."

"Yet he has great respect for him." This came from Éomer.

"Yes, who does not? My mother was always very close to Celebrían, and Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and I often spent time together, for we would often visit Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel in Lothlórien at the same time, for many of those who reside in Lothlórien I consider to be kin, and occasionally, they would visit Mirkwood, but after my mother died, it was deemed too dangerous." Legolas said this with great sadness on his face, but it vanished when they were called in to counsel with Aragorn and Faramir about the upcoming crowning.

Two days later, it was the morning of Aragorn's coronation. Everybody had new clothes placed in their rooms, and the elves from Rivendell and Lothlórien had arrived. They were greeted in the throne room, but quickly dispersed to get ready.

Legolas was plaiting his hair when there was a knock on the door. Legolas quickly got up and opened the door.

"Lord Celeborn." Legolas greeted him with a small bow.

"Legolas," Celeborn smiled at his young kinsman, "I met with your father last month and he sends his love, and the news that he may come to Minas Tirith yet to see Elrond and Galadriel before they depart. He also bade me to give you this." He outstretched his hands, in which lay a padded bag. Legolas took it.

"Thank you, Lord Celeborn."

"I shall see you at the coronation." Legolas bowed again as Celeborn turned to walk away, and then turned back into his room.

He opened the bag, and, like he had expected, inside was his circlet. Legolas smiled; Thranduil was never one to forget about the importance of appearances and, when Legolas was younger, often reprimanded him for not wearing his crown or even royal clothing when publically meeting officials and personages. Legolas no longer argued about it, but only wore clothes that were not his bowman's outfit when he needed to. Legolas picked up the circlet, and placed it on his head with care, making sure not to damage his hair and braids, then walked out of his room into the hall to go to the coronation.

As he walked out into the courtyard, he saw Gimli standing by the wall at the side of the courtyard and went across to him.  
"What is disturbing you, my friend?" Legolas asked, as he lightly placed a hand on his short companion's shoulder, whose back was to Legolas.

"It is nothing."

"If it was nothing, you would not be worried." He gently manoeuvred Gimli so that they were facing each other, and knew that the worry must be significant, for the Dwarf did not tease Legolas for his circlet.

"You should not worry on my behalf." Gimli spoke quietly, not meeting Legolas' eyes.

"You cannot say that when you know that if it was I in this position, you would be anxious for me." Legolas replied, placing both hands on the top of Gimli's arms.

It was a few moments before Gimli finally replied, looking up at Legolas.  
"I have had no word from my kin or my father since the council. All that the men of Laketown have told me is of the battle and the loss of thousands of my people."  
The two were silent for a while, simply standing facing each other.

"Lives will always be lost in battle, my friend. Do not assume that it was your father who was among the casualties. My father used to tell me when I left on a mission, to only contact if we needed help or were in great difficulty. Maybe that is what your kin are doing." Legolas told him, in an attempt to comfort Gimli.

"I hope you are right, Master Elf," Gimli replied, but in a cheerier tone than before, "And a coronation of a close friend is not the time to be thinking of such things." Legolas smiled in agreement, and seeing that the courtyard was filling up quickly with both Gondorians and visitors, they went their separate ways to their places to watch Aragorn be crowned King Elessar II Telcontar.

Legolas watched Gimli and Gandalf crown Aragorn, smiling. Finally, Aragorn had fulfilled his destiny. There was a slight tap on his shoulder, and Legolas turned his head slightly to see Elladan and Elrohir standing behind him, also with smiles on their faces. Aragorn was a little brother to all three of them, and had always been treated as such. The twins then grinned, and Legolas, over their shoulders, saw that Arwen was standing beside Lord Elrond, who in turn was standing beside Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Legolas' smile brightened; it had been assumed that Arwen had sailed, and the discovery that she had not, and she was here in Minas Tirith made it clear that she had made her decision final. Legolas knew that Aragorn would be ecstatic, and he was correct.

Greeting his friends properly after the coronation had taken place, he introduced everyone to Arwen. Éowyn was particularly welcoming, stating with a smile that it would be nice to have another woman around, to which Arwen laughed, and agreed. A line of Gondorian lords awaited Aragorn and his companions, but the Elves, including Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel excused themselves, and only Lord Elrond, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir and Legolas stayed to meet them.

The next days were a blur for there were many people to be welcomed and introduced, and the time spent not meeting people was spent pouring over various designs to repair Minas Tirith and other cities. However, a week later, a Gondorian boy came running up to the balcony where Gimli was enjoying a pipe with the hobbits. He was panting from having sprinted up several of the levels that made up Minas Tirith, but managed to speak.

"My lord," He addressed Gimli, "I was told to come tell you that a party of your kin are not far away, and will be here soon."

"Finally! Thank you, my boy." With a pat on the boy's shoulder, he extinguished his pipe and made his way quickly to the turret above the gate, to better see his kin when they arrived.

Glóin looked up at the City of Kings with a mixture of emotions. Mostly, they were happy ones, for he would see Gimli again, but also one of apprehension, for he would learn what the Fellowship knew about Moria. Beside him, Thorin also looked up at Minas Tirith, and being younger than Glóin, was the first one to notice Gimli's stout frame upon the battlements.

"Glóin!" Once he had caught Glóin's attention, he gestured up to where Gimli stood.

"Gimli!"

"Father!" Came the reply, as Gimli ran down to the gates. The Dwarves quickly disembarked their ponies, and Glóin gathered his son in a crushing hug for a few long moments and then greeted him with a banging together of heads in the typical Dwarven fashion. Gimli then turned to Thorin, who smiled at his friend and also banged their heads together, after Gimli had bowed to him, for he could tell that Thorin was now King by his outfit. Greeting the others, he turned to take his kin to Aragorn's throne room to meet everyone, but found himself nearly bumping into Faramir, who had also appeared.

"Gah, Faramir! Some warning of your approach would have been welcome you know." Faramir chuckled as Gimli tried to appear annoyed.

"I would have thought you were used to it by now, for you have been travelling with both Legolas and Aragorn." Gimli huffed, but could think of no retort, so simply turned to check that all of his kin were ready to go. When satisfied, the large group began to walk up the slope. Half way up, they were greeted with the loud sound of laughter.

"And what is so funny, you two?" Gimli questioned the Elf and Man, who were standing beside one of the market stalls sharing a joke.

"It is a long story." Came the reply from Éomer.

"It is not that long." Legolas told them.

"To those of us not gifted with eternity, it probably is a long story." Gimli muttered, but loudly enough for everyone to hear. Catching Legolas and Éomer's eyes, the three burst out laughing.

"May I enquire as to what is so funny?" Thorin asked, looking slightly bemused.

"Ah, forgive me, my lord. I forgot for a moment where I was." Gimli answered.

"You may as well introduce us." Glóin stated.

"That sounds like a good plan." Éomer agreed.

"In that case, Éomer, Faramir and Legolas, meet King Thorin. My lord, this is Éomer, King of Rohan, Faramir, Prince of Ithilien and Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil." Gimli introduced everyone. Éomer nodded deeply for he was of the same rank, Legolas and Faramir both bowed slightly, for they were Princes and of a lesser status. Thorin could not completely hide his surprise at the respect shown to him, particularly by the Elf, but nevertheless nodded to them in return.

"And this is my father, Glóin." Again, everyone nodded to each other, though Glóin regarded Legolas with suspicion, and made no effort to further introduce himself.

"Has your father imprisoned any more people since our visit?" Glóin queried coolly.

"My father rarely uses the dungeons, and to my knowledge, the creature Gollum is the only other to have been put down there." Legolas spoke truthfully.

Glóin snorted," So we just came on a bad day then?"

"Father, please! It was not Legolas' fault. There is no need to treat him in such a manner." Gimli interrupted.

"Nay Gimli, it is fine, I expected nothing less."

There was silence, broken by Faramir's suggestion that they meet Aragorn and Arwen. Everyone agreed and walked to the throne room, though Glóin made a distinct effort to stay away from Legolas that Gimli noticed, and made a mental note to himself that something must be done about it. He could not have his father treat his friend and companion so rudely, especially as the Elf acted with only respect towards Glóin.

* * *

_Please R&R, helpful criticism is always appreciated and will help me to improve and do more chapters!_


	2. Chapter 2

**This was originally going to explain Glóin's particular dislike of Legolas, but it was going to be quite lengthy, so I split the chapter into two, so this chapter is more like a gap filler which I had fun playing with… **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but that of my own creation.**

* * *

A Dwarvish Arrival – Chapter 2

The throne room of Aragorn II, son of Arathorn, Elfstone, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor, King Elessar Telcontar, King of the Reunited Kingdom, Chieftain of the Dúnedain of the North, et cetera, was less hectic than it had been recently, but it still kept Aragorn, Arwen and everyone else busy.

Aragorn had just escaped to the peace of one of the side rooms that lead off from the throne room with a balcony looking out to the sea, when Legolas appeared, waiting for Aragorn to acknowledge him.

"Legolas." Aragorn greeted one of his oldest friends with a warm smile, for he had heard the door opening but not the pattering of feet, which limited the number of people who it could have been.

"Aragorn." Legolas returned the smile. The two stood in silence for a few moments.

"I am getting a sense that you are not here to exchange pleasantries." Aragorn mentioned wryly.

"You would be correct. But I am perfectly content to remain here for a while." Came the unperturbed reply.

"Which means you are avoiding something or someone." Aragorn smirked. Legolas shifted his feet slightly, confirming Aragorn's conclusion.

"Fine. Gimli's kin is here and they wish to meet you." Legolas informed him finally.

Aragorn frowned, "That is a problem?"

"Nay, not for you. I, however…" Legolas admitted, somewhat reluctantly.

Aragorn nodded in understanding, for he knew that however close the bond between Legolas and Gimli was, their respective races had a long history of, well, disliking each other, to put it simply, not helped by their love of jewels and, well, that explained quite a lot of the problems to begin with.

"No matter. I suggest you go and find either Éowyn or Arwen so that they can be introduced and it doesn't seem that you were being impolite." Aragorn proposed.

"That is a good idea." Legolas nodded, and disappeared as quickly as he had arrived. Aragorn shook his head good naturedly, and went back into his throne room, where, like Legolas had said, a large group of dwarves stood.

"Ah, Aragorn! I was wondering where the elf went off to! He didn't come back with you?" Gimli told the new King, as he approached.

"Legolas has gone to see where Éowyn and Arwen are." Aragorn stated, but when Gimli caught his eye, couldn't resist smirking slightly again, causing his friend to chuckle. The Dwarves waited patiently for Gimli to introduce everyone, whilst glaring back at anyone who dared give them a second glance.

"Aragorn, please meet the King Under The Mountain, Thorin III. King Thorin, Aragorn son of Arathorn, King Elessar." Gimli said formally, while the two kings bowed slightly to each other. Glóin noticed that everyone regardless of race met the Dwarves with respect; well the elf was proof enough of that. At that moment two more people arrived, one whom Glóin recognised as Lord Elrond, the other; a woman who shared many features with the elder elf that Glóin knew that she must be his daughter, Arwen Evenstar.

"Welcome King Thorin." Elrond said and smiled at the Dwarves as Arwen went across to stand next to her husband.

"Lord Elrond, Queen Arwen." Replied Thorin, sweeping a bow to them.

"Have you seen Legolas?" Aragorn asked Arwen, who laughed lightly at the question.

"Yes. He went down to the market to get Éowyn."

"Should I ask why you are laughing?" Gimli probed cautiously.

"Legolas-" Arwen began to explain.

"Will receive payback as soon as he turns up." Everyone turned round to see Elrond's twin sons march in, with matching expressions of annoyance and mischief of their identical faces.

"From personal experience it is best that you did not ask what happened Gimli, you do not want to be in the firing line of those three when they decide to play tricks on each other." Aragorn told the Dwarf, highly amused as Arwen and Elrond shook their heads in mock disbelief while the Dwarves took all of this in with slight confusion, and Glóin raised an eyebrow in his son's direction to see whether Gimli would explain.

"Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir have been having prank wars since we were elflings." Arwen enlightened the Dwarves.

"Who normally wins?" Thorin asked with an interested look on his face.

"No one; the wars have been going on for over two thousand years, and still there is no winner, and I do not believe there ever will be one." Came the reply from Elrond, causing everyone to laugh.

A few moments passed and then Legolas entered with Éowyn, but whereas Éowyn immediately walked over and introduced herself, Legolas caught the eyes of the twins, and bolted out of the room again with the dark haired Elves chasing after him, causing another eruption of laughter from everyone.

"I apologise for them in advance." Expressed Aragorn with a nod of agreement from Elrond.

"Don't worry, they'll stop as soon as something serious arises, such as a conference or something along those lines." Arwen told them encouragingly.

"If it is any comfort, they have grown up, they just have momentary lapses." Aragorn smirked.

"Hmm. We can always teach them Dwarvish pranks as well…" Gimli said mischievously, ignoring the un-amused glares he received from his kinsmen.

"I don't think they need any help on that front, but I'm sure that they would enjoy using them against each other." Elrond replied with a smile.

"Overlooking that slight disturbance, how was the journey here?" Aragorn asked, ever the reliable host.

"It went well, thank you. We had a spot of trouble early on, but after that it was a relatively peaceful excursion." Answered Thorin politely as they made their way into another side chamber with chairs and lounges.

"No one was injured?" Gimli questioned, seeking to be reassured as everyone sat down, Gimli next to his father and uncles.

"Nay, a few cuts and abrasions, but nothing more than that."

There was a lull of silence, interrupted by Legolas appearing once again with Elladan and Elrohir. All three were grinning, though there seemed to be no damage to any of them.

"What happened to the tricks?" Aragorn inquired.

"We chased Legolas to the market, but didn't want to cause any damage, so we called a temporary truce." Elladan explained.

"Emphasis on the 'temporary' part…" Legolas muttered, receiving a punch on his shoulder from Elrohir as they sit down, making sure to sit on the other side of the room to the Dwarves so they did not accidently irritate them.

As soon as they had sat down, another elf appeared in the doorway, causing Legolas to spring up.

"Daugion!" Legolas greeted the light haired elf.

"Legolas! Long time no see. I-" Daugion was cut off by the need to duck as Elrohir threw a cushion, which soared past his head and landed on an dark haired elleth who stood directly behind Daugion.

"Ah, I apologise for that, it was Elrohir." Daugion gave as an explanation as Tauriel picked up the cushion from the floor.

"I apologise Tauriel. Daugion has better reflexes than I gave him credit for."

"It is fine Lord Elrohir, I have been hit by worse things than a rather sorry looking cushion." Tauriel responded, and having placed the cushion back down onto an armchair, she and Daugion bowed to Legolas, the twins, Lord Elrond and Arwen in respect whilst avoiding looking in the direction of the Dwarves.

"Do you know whether my father will be coming?" Legolas asked as he sat back down.

"Nay Prince Legolas, I do not know. However, it is quite possible; he spoke of perhaps making the journey here."

"We shall wait and see. Everyone, this is my cousin Daugion and Tauriel, who is the head of my father's guard. Please, sit down." Legolas gestured to the chairs and the two elves sat down, as far away from the Dwarves as possible, with barely concealed dislike of them, causing Legolas and Gimli to exchange a frustrated glance that said, "We knew this was going to happen…"

"Welcome to Minas Tirith both of you. I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, called Elessar. This is Faramir, Steward of Gondor and Prince of Ithilien, Éomer, King of Rohan and his sister Lady Éowyn, Faramir's wife," Introduced Aragorn, gesturing to each person in turn who each received a short bow from the two elves, "This is Thorin III, King Under The Mountain and Gimli son of Glóin of the Nine Walkers." Aragorn also gestured to the Dwarves, and the Dwarves and Elves glared at each other with mutual displeasure, with an uneasy silence until Legolas glowered at Daugion and Tauriel, who gave the smallest of bows to the Dwarves.

"Why don't we separate for now, as I am sure that you all would like to change out of your travelling clothes?" Faramir suggested, sensing the clear agitation that ran through the room between the two conflicting races.

"Excellent idea, my lord." Rumîl agreed, speaking for the first time as he jumped up, signalling to his kin to do like wise.

"I will show you to your rooms." Gimli spoke, and lead his kin out of the room, leaving those remaining to breathe a slight sigh of relief before Legolas also left to show Tauriel, Daugion, and the others who had come with them, to their respective rooms.

* * *

**Please review! Helpful criticism is always welcome. I promise that the next chapter will explain Glóin's attitude to Legolas, but like I said in my note earlier, I split the chapter into two separate ones.**

* * *

**P.S.  
Daugion is a character of my own invention and he is Legolas' cousin on his father's side, hence the blond hair. I'm pretending that Thranduil had/has a sister, as it's not mentioned whether Thranduil and Legolas had any siblings.**

**I don't normally use characters created for the film adaptions (non-canon), but I wanted someone reasonably high up in the order of things, and Tauriel seemed to fit quite well, but since I don't think that Tolkien ever said whether Elves could have red hair (and probably just something made up for the films that makes her stand out (with the exception of Maedhros)), I'm going to go with the normal dark (probably deep brown/ black) hair of Silvan Elves.**


End file.
